Oneshots
by PenguinAzuMarine
Summary: These are two Oneshots. It's Cirno x Suwako and Flandre x Remilia
1. Cold: Cirwako

Suwako lay in her bed, awake. She couldn't get a certain fairy out of her head. They can't be together, so why would she think like this? She picked up one of her frogs that had recently been frozen by the fairy in thought. She stroked it and sighed, wanting to go back to sleep. Cirno kept entering her train of thought though. She turned over on her side, and saw the clock. Five a.m. She sighed and shut her eyes.

Cirno couldn't get Suwako out of her head. She'd already tried not to think about her nine times. Even though she was the strongest, it didn't do anything. No matter how much of Suika's achohol she downed, Suwako didn't go away. It was already five a.m. She needed sleep, she decided and she lay down on a tree branch. What was the matter? She swung her arm back and forth while it dangled from the branch.

Wriggle flew high above the flowers, happy to be in company of her fellow fireflies. She did a loop and landed in the center of the field. Cirno approached her, looking bothered about something.

"Hey, Wriggle." Cirno said.

"Hi Cirno!" Wriggle said hovering.

"Can I trust you with a big secret?" Cirno grew red.

"Mmhmm!" Wriggle nodded, intrigued.

"I'm the strongest. But lately, I can't get the frog out of my head." Cirno shifted her feet and Wriggle shifted her face into a playful grin.

"The one whose frogs you keep freezing. Don't you hate her?" Wriggle put her hand on her chin in mock thought.

"Yeah... I think so. I don't really know anymore!" Cirno sat on the ground in a pout.

"How do you think about her?" Wriggle asked, twirling and laying on the ground next to the ice fairy.

Cirno's face turned red and she puffed out her cheeks for a second. "Well, I don't know, she's just kinda there Y'know?"

Wriggle nodded, her antennae spreading apart and coming back together. "Are these things good or bad?"

"I guess good? Cause it's not like death." Cirno shrugged.

Wriggle smirked comically. "I think I have an idea."

"Oh yeah, what is it!?" Cirno grew excited.

"Love." Wriggle replied, crossing her legs in the air.

"What!?" Cirno yelled. "It can't... I can't- no..." She scratched her head. "Oh my god." She looked over to Wriggle and shook her. "You're a genius light-butt!" She dropped Wriggle, who staggered a bit.

"Thanks. And don't call me light-butt, my name's Wriggle Nightbug." Wriggle grasped her spinning head and closed her eyes. Cirno could shake hard, that was for sure.

Cirno flew off. "Thanks again!"

Suwako sat on her stairs by the doorway, kicking her feet. Sanae noticed her grim expression and approached her, putting her broom down. She sat next to her.

"What's up?" Sanae put her hand on Suwako's shoulder, Suwako flinching at the touch.

"Ya ever get this problem where ya can't get this one person out of your mind?" Suwako drew in the dirt with a stray stick.

"What do you mean?" Sanae asked.

Suwako turned red unconsciously. "Like even if you try, you can't stop thinking about them. And you like don't know why."

Sanae smiled warmly. "Are these thoughts good, or bad?" She rubbed Suwako's back warmly.

"I don't know... okay, I guess. They're just there, Y'know?" Suwako had tears in her eyes and she drew in her knees and hugged them tightly.

Sanae could feel the confusion and other feelings from the blonde. "Yeah, I get those too. To tell you the truth, I was just thinking of the shrine-maiden Reimu about five minutes ago." She blushed.

Suwako sniffled, and she wiped her eyes. "They won't stop, and I'm not supposed to think about her!"

Sanae sighed. "It's love. That feeling you have, the thoughts, they're love."

Suwako cried and got up. "I need some space now, but thank you." She trudged into her room and slid the door shut. She looked down at Pyonta. "What should I do?" Pyonta didn't respond. Suwako sighed and lay on her bed, face down. How could she be in love with Cirno? Of all people, Cirno. The one she couldn't ever be with, everyone would have a shit about it. She wouldn't love her back anyway. There wasn't a chance. She turned onto her side and played with a nearby frog plush she had. She had had it since she was about twelve, which was a few years ago. She still loved it too. She mentally cursed herself for falling in love with the ice fairy idiot who was supposed to be her rival. She also froze Suwako's frogs. She laughed so childishly and she was funny. There she went again. Thinking about Cirno. What was she gonna do for the whole day?

Cirno groaned and threw three more icicles at a rock wall. She sat down cross legged and buried her head in her hands. How could she have ever fallen for the frog? There's no way, maybe she really is an idiot. She let tears fall from her face and she lay on her side, staring at the rock walls around her. Her view blurred and she cringed, tears falling full force and she was racking with sobs. She hit her head against the ground. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot! Idiot! She curled herself up. Suwako would never love her back. Just thinking of her name made Cirno blush. Even if Suwako did love her back, everyone would think ill of them being together. They were supposed to be rivals. She froze frogs. Suwako got mad. They had a fight. That's how it goes. Right? Now all day she could sit here and mope around in her own stupidity. At least only Wriggle knew and she didn't seem to care much. She slid over to a corner and sat in it, arms folded around her head, which was buried in her knees. She just wanted to be alone and sort this out. She cast a thick ice wall, separating her place in the cave with the main part. She sat, still thinking about Suwako.

Suwako decided that she would got to her favorite cavern. There was a large tunnel and a pond there. She hoped that would cheer her up. Definitely. She wore her scarf and pulled Pyonta down snugly on her head, because it was chilly there. She stepped outside into the sunlight, it blinded her for a moment.

Sanae looked over. "Where are you off to?"

"Icy Cavern. It's my favorite place." Suwako replied walking off.

Sanae smiled and thought to herself about how the name Icy Cavern had never been mentioned before.

Suwako pushed closed the boulder entrance and stepped in, admiring the dark blue hue the rock had and the mossy smell of water-logged stone. But there was something off today. The air was colder. She puffed out a breath and saw a faint white vapor dissipate into the air. She walked the first tunnel, turning into the part of the cave where the pond was located. She gasped. The pond was covered in a very thin slush. Across the pond, a wall of ice surrounded a usually open part of the cave. Weird. That's why it's colder. New ice. She furrowed her brow and approached the wall, studying it. She rapped on the cold wall.

A sound bounced into Cirno's ears. A tapping echoed throughout her cave. She paid it no mind and turned her head back into the corner.

Weird. This ice wall was hollow. Suwako picked up a small rock and started pounding at the spot closest to her. She broke through in about a half of an hour, her arms sore. What she saw surprised her. Cirno was there, her back to Suwako. She was curled up in the corner and seemed to be crying. Suwako stood in her spot and dropped the rock. She walked over the shattered ice to Cirno. She knelt down. Her hands hovered above Cirno's shoulders. The least she could do was be nice. She put her hands on Cirno's shoulders, then slid them around her into a hug. Cirno didn't usually feel actually cold. This time she was basically radiating cold air. Suwako could manage it. Cirno was in a lot of pain for a reason Suwako didn't need to know.

Cirno flinched at the touch and started to squirm. But then she saw Suwako was the one holding her. She went limp into Suwako's chest, giving in to the sadness and crying out.

Suwako fell at Cirno's sudden movement. She dragged them over and propped herself against a wall of cold stone.

Cirno felt embarrassed. She buried her head into her crush's chest, sobbing and gripping to Suwako's dress.

"It's a freezer in here, why?" Suwako asked, unconsciously stroking Cirno's hair.

"I'm sorry... I'm so stupid Suwako!" Cirno said between sobs.

"What? Why, you didn't do anything today!" Suwako exclaimed.

"I can't continue this rivalry!" Cirno cried. "BECAUSE I'M TOO MUCH OF AN IDIOT! I LOVE YOU THAT'S WHY!" Cirno wailed. She had lost her composure and was now bracing herself for rejection.

Suwako sat in a daze, still stroking Cirno's hair. Did she just say... she couldn't have. She wouldn't have. It's impossible! Suwako felt as tears ran down her face and she sobbed, clutching onto Cirno's back.

"Is that... true Cirno?" Suwako cried.

Cirno didn't reply, she just kept sobbing, waiting for the harsh words.

"I... I... I LOVE YOU TOO YOU GIGANTIC IDIOT! YOU MAKE ME FEEL WEIRD AND HAPPY INSIDE AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Suwako yelled, as if had she not yelled it, no one would've heard it. Cirno froze.

"Yeah right." Cirno was calming down.

Both girls were fidgeting and extremely red. Cirno looked up at Suwako's face and saw the pain that she had been through. She grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers.

"It's true." Suwako said.

Cirno smiled weakly and jumped onto Suwako, knocking them both to the ground. Pyonta flew off of Suwako's head and landed a few feet away from her. Suwako turned over and looked down at Cirno under her. Cirno's arms wrapped around Suwako's waist and she pulled her closer. Suwako's hand pushed Cirno's head up while the other on held Suwako up. Their lips touched for the first time, and all of the passionate energy that they thought was hate suddenly occupied them. Cirno dragged Suwako down so that their bodies were pressed against eachother's. Cirno made another wall of ice. She seperated them from the world. Suwako licked Cirno's lip, asking for entry to her mouth. Cirno parted her lips instinctively and felt Suwako's tongue slide over her teeth slowly. Their mouths opened mid-kiss because Suwako wanted to get deeper into Cirno's mouth. One of Cirno's hands lowered down and rubbed Suwako's hip. Her other hand ran up and down Suwako's back, her fingers raking down Suwako's back, sending shudders through her. Their composure was lost, replaced by heat and wanting, a lustful combination. They had no control over the situation, for their feelings were too strong. Cirno pawed at the dress and Suwako got off her and took it off, leaving her in her black undershirt and panties. Cirno slid hers off and removed her dress shirt, leaving her chest exposed. Her wings disappeared because she wouldn't be needing them right now and Suwako lay back on top of her. Suwako ran her hand up the middle of Cirno's torso, dodging the breasts. She remained doing that while she licked what tears remained off of Cirno's face. Then she moved up and nibbled on Cirno's collarbone, sucking on the part she had bit. Cirno put her head back to allow full access to her neck, and her breathing grew heavy. Suwako chuckled and rubbed on Cirno's right breast. Cirno yelped and bucked her hips, grunting ever so often. Cirno's hands found their way to Suwako's blooming breasts and brought the shirt up. Cirno dragged her hands and grabbed both breasts at once. Suwako let out a strangled cry and bit down on Cirno's neck, making Cirno cry out in pleasure. Suwako's tongue licked the bite as a sort of apology. But Suwako and Cirno both knew that that mark wouldn't go away for awhile. Suwako rubbed her nipples against Cirno's, causing them both to shudder with pleasure. Suwako's tongue dangled from her mouth. Cirno twitched. She took Suwako's fingers into her mouth and licked them, coating them with saliva. Suwako watched as she grew hornier. Suwako loved to be with Cirno. They couldn't possibly be rivals anymore. Cirno loved her. The last thought sent Suwako over the edge. She arched her back and tilted her head back and screamed with orgasmic pleasure. Suwako collapsed onto Cirno, twitching and was breathing heavily.

"I love you Cirno." Suwako huffed.

She moved her head and licked down Cirno's neck. She wanted Cirno to feel what she had just felt. She bit on Cirno's collarbone and Cirno cried out. She did it repeatedly and Cirno's cries became more lengthy. Suwako grabbed both of Cirno's nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, pulling them out.

"SUWAAAAAKKO!" Cirno cried, gyrating her hips and twitching. Suwako kissed her and it lasted for Cirno's whole orgasm. Suwako broke the kiss and they stared into eachother's eyes.

Then their composure came back. They both grew completely red. Suwako looked away, but Cirno took a deep breath and pushed her mouth against Suwako's in reassurance. Suwako rolled off of Cirno onto the hard rock. Cirno turned to face her and they intertwined their fingers.

"I'm exhausted." Suwako said smiling.

"Hehe! Me too." Cirno replied.

"We kind of were like, really in to it." Suwako laughed. "We went all the way right after the confessions."

"It felt good." Cirno blushed and hid her head in Suwako's chest.

"It did, didn't it." Suwako agreed. "We could go to my place. I'll sneak you in through the back and we can sleep together. In a bed."

"Yeah! We can definitely do it. I'm the strongest!" Cirno beamed at Suwako.

They left and made their way to Suwako's dwelling. She checked in the back and signaled to Cirno, who jumped into her room. Suwako was about to go in when a voice stopped her.

"Why were you gone so long? It's almost three, and why is Cirno here?" Sanae looked displeased.

"No reason, I-I don't see C- Cirno anywhere!" Suwako shifted nervously.

Sanae noticed a fairly visible kiss mark on Suwako's neck that had what seemed to be flakes of ice by it, and she also looked tired. "What is that?" She said pointing to the mark.

Suwako fidgeted and her face grew extremely red. She looked down. "I-I fell on some rocks in the cave." She paused. "It was cold."

Sanae frowned. "I'll keep this a secret, but if your banging and Aya comes over, it's not my fault." Suwako looked relieved and she ran into the house. The door slid shut.

Suwako gave Cirno a new pair of panties to wear and Cirno slipped them on. She took off her dress and slid into Suwako's bed. Suwako was soon to join her. The two shared breaths and dreamt about eachother.


	2. Dark: Flan x Remi

In this story, Remi and Flan are twins. They're still vampires though XD. This contains (probably poorly written) masochism, only a little bit however.

Flandre turned in her bed, debating whether to make an advance on her sister. Because Remilia had said she loved Flan. She got up and stretched. She slowly made her way down the hall and reached Remilia's room. She tapped on the door, waiting for a response. None came, so she entered the room quietly. She saw Remilia laying sideways in her bed, sleeping peacefully. Flandre hesitated, admiring her sister's beauty. She leaned in to Remilia's face and kissed her forehead. Remilia's eyes opened slowly and stared at Flan's red ones.

"Flan." Remilia said.

Remilia moved her hand and moved Flandre's hair away from her face. She stroked her cheek. Flandre leaned in and kissed her, but Remilia pushed her away after a few seconds.

"We can't be together. It's not right, Flan." Remilia's face was red as well as Flandre's.

"I know... but, I really love you sis." Tears filled Flandre's eyes.

Remilia wrapped her arms around Flandre and pulled her into the bed. "It's okay. Don't cry." She rubbed her twin's back. Flandre shuffled and lay on top of Remilia, staring down at her. "You know that was my first kiss, Flan." Remilia smirked. Flandre smiled.

"We can be together, we just need to keep it a secret." Flandre whispered. She leaned down to Remilia's pale neck. Her eyes flicked up and met Remilia's matching red orbs. "Can I..." She murmured into Remilia's neck.

"Yes, Flan." Remilia replied heatedly.

Flandre's fangs slid out of her gums and she bit into her sister's neck, instantly drawing blood. Remilia cringed, and then it grew into a smile. She exhaled roughly. Flandre flicked her tongue into the fang marks, making Remilia grunt. She lapped up the dripping blood and licked her lips, her red, dripping fangs wound in a smirk. She brought her head up and pushed her mouth onto Remilia's. Remilia tasted her own blood on Flandre's tongue. Remilia bit Flandre's tongue, drawing blood and sucking it away. Flandre's tongue glided over Remilia's teeth slowly. Remilia dragged her hands up Flandre's sides and gripped her shoulders. Remilia slid Flandre's nightshirt up and rubbed her twin's prepubescent breasts. Flandre's wings extended and flapped with the tugs and pulls of her sister's hands. Flandre broke the kiss and cried out.

"Shhh..." Remilia smirked. "You don't want to get caught... do you?" She teased, running a finger over Flandre's lips. "I wonder..." She ran one of her hands on the top of her sister's wings.

Flandre's vision blurred and she yelped Remilia's nickname, which was Remi. She twitched as Remilia ran down the length of her wing.

"Remi! Stop... you're teasing me!" Flandre bucked her hips into Remilia's. Remilia pushed them over, so that she was pushing Flandre down.

"This is how it goes, Flan." She kissed Flandre, her wings opened completely, making her seem very big. Remilia's nightshirt was removed and Flandre roved her hands over her twin.

"You're beautiful Remi..." Flandre whispered, grabbing at Remilia's chest.

"Our bodies are exactly the same Flan." Remilia stroked Flandre's cheek.

Flandre's hands stroked the tops of Remilia's wings, running her fingers through the membrane. Remilia shuddered and fell onto Flandre, her head in Flandre's chest.

"You're very sensitive Remi." Flandre smirked down at her sister, who was limply twitching.

Remilia looked at Flandre's small breasts and took the closest in her mouth, sucking and nibbling on the pale flesh. Flandre cried out in surprised pleasure, tilting her head back. Remilia bit into the sensitive spot, leaving two identical fang marks that dripped blood. She wanted to make Flandre hers. An animalistic instinct took over. Flandre felt it too. She pulled Remilia back down and bit her neck again. Remilia did the same on the other side of Flandre's neck.

This was a vampire instinct. Patchy had given Remilia a book about the rituals of vampires. One section applied to the concept of dual-biting. Dual-biting was when two lovers, during an intimate moment, bit eachother in the same place and sucked on the marks, leaving a mark that is unique to their fangs. This showed a sign of relations and possession. After this, the two would be linked as one for the rest of the moment of intimate contact.

Their wings wrapped around eachother and their bites deepened. Their bodies were pressed together and they were sweating. They stopped biting eachother and looked in eachother's eyes. Their eyes were a dark, shining crimson with lust and possession. Both Remilia and Flandre grabbed the other's breasts and tugged them between their thumbs and forefingers.

"Flandre!"

"Remilia!"

The two yelled out in a white pleasure. Remilia collapsed onto Flandre and Flandre wrapped her arms around Remilia, who's wings were still flapping weakly while Flandre's went limp. The two shared a passionate kiss. Flandre's hand went down to Remilia's lower half, which was soaked from love making. She put her fingers in the spot rubbing it. Remilia shook and groaned. She was still sensitive and she came again, but do to the dual-biting, Flandre came too. Remilia's fingers drew downward to Flandre's heat and coated her fingers in wetness. She brought her fingers back up to Flandre's mouth.

"Suck." She said to Flandre, who took the fingers in her mouth.

Flandre's fingers made their way to Remilia's mouth and Remilia bit them lightly, making her twin moan into her fingers. Flandre did the same, nibbling on Remilia's fingers.

"What was that? Where we bit eachother at the exact same time. It felt good." Flandre said, curled up in Remilia's wings.

"That was something I read in a book. Called dual-biting." Remilia replied kissing the top of her twin's head.

Outside stood Sakuya, who had come because of the noise. She didn't really know what to do, for they probably didn't want to be caught, but first she had to clean up the blood from her nosebleed.


End file.
